In the context of memory systems and in particular to event-processing applications, which are required for real-time response time, it is very common to use multi-tiered memory caching to boost application performance. An event driven application, when receiving an event, typically retrieves the data from a master memory to a local cache, processes the event on the local cache and afterward syncs the modified data into the master memory store.
In the case of data corruption during the event processing or data serialization, corrupted data will be stored in the master memory.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.